vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
Slashterpiece
/ (+) $0/$250 or $250 with |Type = Main Quest |Prerequisite = The Ghost Haunts at Midnight |Next quest = Bad Blood }} Acquisition This quest will be initiated while doing the Explosive Beginning, The Ghost Haunts at Midnight, and Spiritual Release quests, as all three are related. Go to the Asylum after acquiring the necklace for Therese and speak to Jeanette. Walkthrough Brief #Head to Gallery Noir. #There is a guard in front of the Gallery. To get past him, either: ## him. (Malkavian only) ## him. (Ventrue and Tremere only) ## him. ## him. (Female fledgling only) ##Go to the parking lot behind the Gallery, remove the iron bars and enter through the back entrance. (Requires a strength of two.) ##Kill him. #Slash the paintings in chronological order. ##''Caine slays Abel'' ##''Caine is cursed by God'' ##''Caine meets Lilith'' ##''Caine spurns Lilith'' #Kill the summoned Blood Guardian. ( ) #Optionally, steal the Charity Box. ($250, and a , unless Jeanette said what it's really for.) #Head back to The Asylum. Detailed Once finished speaking to Jeanette (and agreed or disagreed to destroy the paintings), leave The Asylum and head back to Main Street. The Gallery Noir is directly across from the Santa Monica Suites. If the fledgling refused to destroy the paintings for Jeanette, then there will be two cop cars and a handful of police officers outside. Talking with the lead officer determines that the crime still happened. Otherwise, a security guard stands in front. To gain entrance, do one of the following: * or the guard into opening the door. * him into going to The Asylum, dropping the key to the front door of the gallery. * him, (if female), feed on him, and take his keys. This only requires a seduction feat of two. *Sneak inside the parking lot and rip the two bars near the backdoor of the gallery out of place so you can crawl through the opening. The lock has a difficulty of 1. *With a low Humanity score, one can always fight their way into the gallery by killing the guard. However, this runs the risk of being hunted by the police or by openly using vampiric powers. Once inside, slash the paintings in chronological order. Each portrait shows a part of Caine's legacy. * Caine slays Abel * Caine is cursed by God * Caine meets Lilith * Caine spurns Lilith. Once this is done, a hostile Blood Guardian will spawn. Kill him ( ) and choose whether or not to steal the charity box. Doing so will grant $250 and a , unless Jeanette explained what it's really for. Head back to The Asylum. Quest Log Items * $250 Notes * Refraining from killing anyone to enter the Gallery awards a bonus . (plus patch only) * Slashing the wrong painting will trigger the message Botch to appear at the top of the screen. Gallery File:Slashterpiece_1.png|Caine Slays Abel File:Slashterpiece_2.png|Caine Cursed by God File:Slashterpiece_3.png|Caine Meets Lilith File:Slashterpiece_4.png|Caine Spurns Lilith Navigation es:Cuchillada maestra Category:Quests Category:Main Quests